


Puppy

by uaevuon



Series: Rotation [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Collars, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Excessive Lube, Explicit Consent, M/M, Married Couple, Nipple Clamps, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Roleplay, Sadomasochism, Sounding, because you know yuuri has one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaevuon/pseuds/uaevuon
Summary: Yuuri loves his Puppy very much. [dom!yuuri/sub!viktor]





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri calls Viktor “Vitya” or “Puppy”; Viktor sometimes calls Yuuri “Yuuraya” when he’s feeling particularly affectionate. Yuuri’s also a little more sexually experienced than Viktor, which is only relevant briefly. this was part of something longer and i might write more if there’s interest? 
> 
> ngl this is like a tiny bit inspired by [dog people](https://archiveofourown.org/series/728880) and several things [yuripaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Yuripaws) has written but mostly i like any excuse to write D/s

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered into the skin of Viktor’s neck. “Vitya…”

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s skin tingled where Yuuri rubbed his back, gently waking him with the sweetest touches and the softest voice. 

Yuuri made a breathy noise, his exhale tickling Viktor’s skin. “Puppy.”

Viktor’s heart jumped. “Master?” 

They didn’t do this sort of thing often, because it sometimes made Yuuri feel self-conscious, but it was Viktor’s favorite. Playing the part of a dog took him completely out of his own head, and he loved it. He would gladly rouse himself from even the most content, peaceful sleep if Yuuri wanted his favorite Puppy to play with him. 

“Puppy…” Yuuri scratched under Viktor’s chin, feeling Viktor relax completely in an instant, already letting out a low whine. “I want you to fuck me.”

Viktor made a questioning noise. He was already in the right headspace, and tended to avoid speaking like this; it took away from the role he was playing, in Viktor’s mind, though Yuuri never expected his silence. 

“Mhm. Vitya, Puppy, I want you to mount me and fuck me into the bed. Fill me up and breed me.”

Viktor shivered, his breaths and heart already speeding up. God, he should have _never_ let Yuuri find out that was a kink they shared. 

“You’re going to make your Master feel so good. Yes?” 

Viktor nodded, nuzzling the top of Yuuri’s head. 

“Do you want your plug and your collar?” 

Viktor nodded again, though he clung a little to Yuuri when his Master sat up. 

“Go fetch your toys, Puppy.” 

Translation: Get what we mentioned, and anything else you want to use. Viktor slipped off the bed and onto his hands and knees. He heard Yuuri click his tongue; Yuuri didn’t like him crawling, said it was hard on his body, but Viktor knew he could handle it for the short trip to the toy box and back. 

He rummaged inside, filling what Yuuri called his “fetch bag” and Viktor called his “doggy sack” -- just a small bag that he could put his chosen toys into and pick up with his mouth. He returned to the bed and let the bag’s contents spill out; his tail plug, collar, and dog-ear hair clips were inside, as well as nipple clamps. Viktor bit the bottom of the bag, shaking out the rest; a cock ring, a lube applicator, and, to Yuuri’s shock, the vibrating sound that Chris had given them as a wedding gift. 

“You want to use this?” Yuuri asked, making sure Viktor hadn’t taken it by accident. 

Viktor nodded. 

“You know what it’s for? Where it goes?” 

Viktor whined, deep in his throat. It was strange, sure, but he wanted to try it, at least. It had come with a card filled with Chris’s enthusiastic and very explicit review, and he made it sound _so good._

Sure, Chris could make any sex toy sound good. But he also valued very deeply the bonds of love and commitment; he wouldn’t give them a gag gift for their wedding. After all, Chris had cried nearly as much as Georgi during the ceremony. Viktor trusted his judgement. 

“You can’t fuck me with it in, Puppy. And I want you to fuck me. We’ll use it later.” Yuuri put the sound aside, its attached egg-shaped control rolling a bit on the duvet. “Come.”

Viktor kneeled in front of Yuuri, his head held high, as Yuuri fastened the collar around his neck. It was a little tight; not enough to choke him, far from it, but enough to give that edge of discomfort, the pressure that made Viktor feel owned, feel safe, feel loved. Like it was Yuuri’s hand gripping his neck, marking his ownership with a firm touch. He smiled softly; pride filled him at the reminder that he belonged to such an adoring Master as Yuuri. 

Next, Yuuri’s fingers combed gently through Viktor’s hair, petting him, scritching at his scalp. He clipped in Viktor’s puppy ears. The fake fur that covered them and the tail was a silky, silvery-gray that matched Viktor’s hair almost perfectly. In fact, the only difference was that the fibers of the fur were a little thicker than Viktor’s own hair -- but Yuuri would never tell him that. 

Yuuri picked up the nipple clamps and inspected them; these were the kind that had screws in the side to increase their pressure. Sometimes Viktor brought out the ones that looked and functioned like small clothespins, and Yuuri used them when he did, but they had small teeth and tended to bite through Viktor’s skin. Yuuri didn’t want any blood let from his precious Puppy; not today. 

He teased Viktor’s nipples a bit, rubbing and pulling with his fingers. They were sensitive, Yuuri had learned, and usually inverted, which Yuuri thought was _incredibly_ sexy, as sexy as the way the pink skin would swell more and more as he teased it until Viktor’s nipples seemed to pop out, hard and aching with stimulation. Viktor had a bright blush on his face to rival the pink-red of his swollen nipples, and he shifted on the bed, his cock already fully hard despite only touches above the waist to guide him. 

Yuuri touched Viktor’s neck, partly covering the collar, and rubbed his thumb against Viktor’s pulse before guiding him to lean back. He bent to capture a nipple between his lips, his other hand coming up to knead at the skin while Yuuri sucked, licked, and bit, enjoying Viktor’s quiet, breathy moans as much as the taste of his skin, slightly salty from the lightest sheen of sleep-sweat, and sweet from the smell of his arousal. 

“Yuuri… Master, please…”

Yuuri bit a little harder, and while Viktor wouldn’t say it hurt exactly he yelped and pressed his lips shut. It was a warning, not a punishment. Viktor was to beg when Yuuri asked, and only then. 

Yuuri was content to sit here for hours, enjoying the taste of Viktor’s skin, the pulsing warmth of his swollen nipples under Yuuri’s tongue. His back, bent a little awkwardly for this purpose, protested however, and Yuuri relented. He sat up straight, interpreting Viktor’s sigh as one of both desperation and relief. Yuuri affixed the first clamp, twisting it closed until Viktor couldn’t hold back a pained noise, then did the other clamp up the same way. Tears leaked from the edges of Viktor’s eyes as he fought through the first wave of pain, desperate to reach the blissful, throbbing stimulation that followed. 

Yuuri placed a soft kiss on Viktor’s lips, then drew him in closer, tilting his head, opening his mouth at the same time Viktor did. Yuuri licked into his Puppy’s mouth, tasting his tongue, tasting Viktor’s whine and his desperate gasp when he felt Yuuri’s hand, slick with lube, at his lower back. 

“But!” Viktor began, drawing back, but Yuuri kissed him hard to shut him up. 

“Puppy gets only what his Master gives him,” Yuuri said, right into Viktor’s mouth, and he pushed one finger inside him, then two when he found Viktor still loose from a good hard fucking the night before. 

Viktor whimpered, leaning forward to wrap himself around Yuuri. He had wanted to start with the applicator, fill himself up with slick before Yuuri’s fingers took him apart, but Yuuri had other plans, and he had never disappointed Viktor before. 

“You’re so loose, Puppy. Do you like it when I play with your ass?”

Viktor nodded. His face rubbed against Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri kissed Viktor’s head, and nipped at his ear (the real one, not the clip-on fuzzy one). “Speak, Puppy.”

Viktor, who hadn’t noticed he was muffling himself, picked his head up and moaned into Yuuri’s ear when he felt Yuuri gently stretch his hole open. He only had his fingers in to the first joint, and Viktor knew he would still feel so, so unbelievably full when the plug went in, but without the pain of his rim being stretched too quickly. 

“Yuuri. Yuuri, please, please put it in. It’s enough, I’m ready.”

“Puppy wants his tail?”

Viktor let Yuuri guide him down onto the bed, on his back. Yuuri pet his hair, and leaned over him, straddling Viktor’s legs and pressing a kiss to the center of his chest. “You’ve been so good,” Yuuri said. “So good for me, my good boy. My good Puppy.” 

Viktor did his closest impersonation of a bark, which was, in fact, just him shouting when Yuuri bit his nipple where the very tip peeked out from the clamp. 

“Good puppies get rewarded, don’t they?” Yuuri said. When Viktor nodded, Yuuri reached out and grasped the tail plug where it rested by Viktor’s hip. “Spread your legs for me, Vitya-Puppy.”

Viktor quickly obeyed, his legs falling open to display himself, from the tip of his hard, leaking cock all the way down to his stretched hole. 

Yuuri draped the tail across his thighs and reached for a second bottle of lube, this of a much thicker consistency than the first, but drippier, and more opaque. He took up the clean applicator as well, and sucked some of the cum-lube out of the bottle with it. “Ready?”

“Mmn,” Viktor agreed, nodding. He pulled his knees apart with his hands, giving Yuuri full access, and whined when the large applicator entered his hole, immediately emptying into him. 

The lube was warm, and Viktor realised Yuuri must have been sitting on it all this time. WHat a caring master he had, to warm up his gift, and now to push his fingers in and spread it around, making sure he was fully covered. Yuuri then pushed the thick plug into Viktor, slowly, to make sure he felt every millimetre of its length and girth, the curve of its tapering, the soft fake fur nestling between his bare cheeks. 

“Yuuraya…” Viktor whined, clenching around the plug. He felt so _full_. It was perfect. So perfect. “Master, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Puppy. Do you want your reward now?”

Viktor opened his eyes to stare confusedly at Yuuri. Reward? Was the plug not already his reward? But then Yuuri was reaching for the remaining toys, fitting the cock ring over his cock and behind his balls, lightly lubricating the sound. 

“Master? I thought you said no.”

“I said later. It’s later. You deserve a reward; this is your reward.” 

As soon as the tip of the sound pushed into the slit at the tip of Viktor’s cock, his mind went blank. Completely whited out as his body struggled to understand the new sensation. It was like the first time he ever touched his prostate, and it just kept going as Yuuri slowly, oh so slowly kept pushing the sound in until it was in all the way, with just its little pearled end sticking out where the sound attached by wire to its controller. Viktor had no idea how long it had taken, minutes or hours or days, but he finally got a heartbeat’s worth of attempting to relax, though he trembled all over, the cock ring and sound keeping him from even thinking about ejaculating. 

Then Yuuri turned it on. 

Viktor’s back arched up off the bed, his mind turned to static, his eyes shut tight and rolled back. He might had screamed, might have howled, might have begged Yuuri for something, anything. The feeling in his cock was so pleasurably alien that he could barely understand it. It felt like orgasm after orgasm, vibrations lighting up his cock and balls in a way he couldn’t have ever dreamed because there was just no frame of reference, no way to comprehend the feeling until it was happening. He couldn’t even tell _how good_ it was, it was so strange, it may well have been only mediocre in sensation but it was everything to Viktor. It was everything and nothing like a cock in his ass. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor could hear his voice now. Broken, scratchy; he must have screamed. Wet, stuttering; he must be crying. “Yuuri. Master.”

“Vitya.” Yuuri pressed kisses all over Viktor’s face, the pads of his fingers pressing into Viktor’s swollen areolas and thumbs flicking at the exposed tips of his nipples, his still clothed cock rocking into Viktor’s thigh. “Puppy, is it good?”

“S-so good. Thank you.” Viktor noticed, finally, Yuuri’s hand wrapped loosely around his cock, not stroking, just his thumb rubbing below the head. Viktor smiled fondly; Yuuri’s preference for touching his own cock in this way, stroking the head or playing with his foreskin or massaging his balls, rather than stroking his shaft, came across when he played idly with Viktor in similar ways. Unless he focussed on it, Yuuri tended to just rub at the head of Viktor’s cock, which wasn’t Viktor’s preference, but he never minded. If Yuuri wasn’t paying attention to his cock, it just meant he was doing something else that required the greater part of his attention, and making Viktor feel bliss in some other way. 

“You ready to fuck me, Puppy?” Yuuri asked, so sweetly, like it wasn’t crude, like it wasn’t sexual at all. “You ready to fill me up?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Watch me,” Yuuri ordered, and he leaned back. He pulled down his underwear, his cock springing free before the elastic snapped down over his ass, then slid it down over his legs. He reached out one foot, underwear hanging off his toes, and let it fall on Viktor’s chest. “Vitya. Look at _me_. Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Viktor watched. Yuuri’s scent wafted up to his nose from the boxer-briefs laying bunched up on his ribs, and Viktor watched him spread his legs and bring his dripping-wet fingers to his ass, recently waxed clean. Yuuri tended to do it every week or so, wax his crack and behind his balls, to keep the dance belts from catching on hair as he skated, and it had the additional effect of making fucking so much smoother on the occasions that Viktor took him. 

Viktor waxed everything, but that was just habit. He’d never really liked all the hair everywhere. 

Yuuri’s fingers pushed in, two right from the start because he was impatient, and he grit his teeth, grimacing against the slight burn until he relaxed, the intrusion familiar enough to sink into even if he was on the other end more often than not. He slowly worked up to three, and then four, which was excessive, but he watched Viktor squirm, sinking into a sort of delirium with the sound still buzzing inside him and his sexy, sexy love of his life opening up in front of his eyes. 

“Vitya-Puppy.”

Viktor whined. 

“Come.” Yuuri beckoned with his still lube-dripping fingers, and when Viktor came close, he gently removed the sound with his clean hand, and turned it off. “Are you ready to fuck me?”

“Yes, Master. Please.” 

Yuuri removed the cock ring, letting Viktor take a moment to compose himself. He was ready to burst, and he wanted to get at least a few thrusts in. But Viktor had no such desire to wait; as soon as Yuuri turned around, Viktor was on him, and lining his cock up with Yuuri’s ass. 

“Puppy! Down.” 

Viktor whined, thrusting gently, just rubbing his cock against Yuuri’s ass, between the cheeks. He knew he was being disobedient, but he was desperate, and Yuuri knew it. 

Yuuri reached back, slathering lube over Viktor’s cock, then lined it up again. “Mount your Master, Puppy.” 

Viktor pushed in, gripping hard at Yuuri’s sides, tense all over with the desperate need to _hold back, don’t come yet, satisfy your Master_. 

With Yuuri seated fully on his cock, the skin of his groin pressed tingling against Yuuri’s plush bottom, Viktor finally let out a desperate whine. He bent over Yuuri’s back, hands readjusting to his waist, grabbing on just as tight and not noticing the bruises left behind. Viktor pulled out, keening at the top of his lungs, then thrust in with a shout. 

“S-so much, Master, so much…”

“So good, my Puppy.” Yuuri reached over his shoulder, grabbing Viktor by the hair, dragging him into a messy, wet, open-mouth kiss. Their lips smacked together loudly, and Viktor remembered their first time. 

He had been patient. Had resolved to be so, after coming to know Yuuri, coming to appreciate his shyness and his hesitance after first being confused by it. He’d taken a big step with kissing him so boldly in front of the audience and the world in China, but it hadn’t been their first kiss, or even their first declaration of love. He had fully expected them to retire to the hotel room and sleep after a long, hard day of skating and press. 

But Yuuri had pushed Viktor against the door. Yuuri had stuck his tongue in Viktor’s mouth. Yuuri had moaned, loudly, their clothed cocks aligning as Yuuri pushed himself up onto his toes. And Yuuri had pulled back and said in no uncertain terms, “Fuck me harder than you did in my dreams.” 

They had ended up in this very same position, Yuuri panting and sobbing into Viktor’s mouth as Viktor entered him, Viktor’s eyes bugging open with the pleasure, indescribably, better than anything he could have come up with on his own. Better than his hand or any toy, because it was _Yuuri_ ’s ear he was screaming into, it was Yuuri’s neck he was biting, it was Yuuri’s cock he stroked to completion twice, three times, _god, i never realised his stamina would extend to sex too_. 

Viktor fucked Yuuri slowly, out of necessity, but _hard_ because Yuuri demanded it. Yuuri cried out at every thrust, doubly loud when Viktor struck his prostate, Viktor’s hand flying over his cock despite that puppies didn’t do that sort of thing; he didn’t care, he would satisfy his Master fully, whatever it took. 

“Vitya, Vitya! Vitya! Oh, fuck, Puppy, Vitya-Puppy, come, come in me!” Yuuri shouted orders as Viktor pumped his cock in and out, and hissed when Yuuri pulled hard on his hair and bit his bottom lip. “Puppy. Fill me up. Do it now. Fuck me, fill me with your puppies -- AH!” 

“Oh, Yuuri -- Master, Yuuri, I’m coming…” Viktor sobbed into Yuuri’s neck as he finally released, his hips pumping as he filled Yuuri with his hot seed, the only thought on his mind that Yuuri would look so beautiful filled to the brim with his child. 

Viktor pulled out; he was tired enough to collapse, to snuggle right back into the bed, but he hadn’t yet satisfied Yuuri. Not even close. He crawled backwards just enough to bury his face in Yuuri’s ass, to grab at his cheeks and pull them apart, to lick and suck at his hole, dripping with Viktor’s cum. Yuuri cried out, “Yes! Yes, Puppy.”

Viktor felt saliva and his own sticky cum running down his chin, but he paid it no mind, eating Yuuri’s ass like it was the finest dessert. He felt Yuuri sway on the bed the way he always did when he touched his cock. 

“Fuck, so good, so good…” Yuuri whimpered, then released a heavy breath, coming in spurts all over the sheets. “So good, so good. Oh. Oh…” Yuuri lowered himself down to the bed, and Viktor crawled up to him, not minding the wet spot (maybe rubbing himself into it a bit) and cuddling in Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri was still hard, a little bit; he often was after a first orgasm, but he didn’t move, instead allowing it to go down on its own. 

“Puppy…” Yuuri yawned. “You did so well. You made your Master very happy.”

Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, breathing in the smell of his sweat and the arousal still sticking to him. 

“Let’s take this off, okay, Vitya?” Yuuri started to take off his puppy things -- his ears, his collar, and finally his tail. He then eased Viktor onto his back and loosened the nipple clamps, gently rubbing the soreness out of Viktor’s nipples with his fingers and soothing with swipes of his lips and tongue. Viktor squirmed as his too-sensitive cock twitched, but then Yuuri lay back down, still idly playing with Viktor’s nipples (he loved the pinks buds far too much to stop once he got started) while they both drifted into a few more minutes of sleep. 


End file.
